Saya Irino
Saya Irino (納野サヤ Irino Saya) is a character in the 2012 Black★Rock Shooter anime. Her other self is Black★Gold Saw. Appearance Saya is a black-haired woman with brown eyes and a beauty mark on the lower left of her face. Official art depicts her with casual clothing, wearing a pink and brown jacket and an armband with a bear design in her left arm. She wears blue leggings. Her height is 167cm. When she was younger, she had longer hair more akin to Black★Gold Saw. She wore a sailor school uniform that resembles the school uniform seen in the OVA, with a red tie instead of a blue one. Personality She initially appears as a calm and gentle person, and the go-to person to talk about problems. She is fond of coffee. However, this is a facade. Saya is manipulative, as she orchestrates Yomi's breakdown and calls it a success. She is spiteful, demonstrated by her offering coffee with sugar at Yomi's request only for her to shamelessly ignore it. She is also mocking shown by the way she makes fun of Yomi's meek personality in private. She is attentive to the whereabouts of the other world, as Mato and Yomi's names are circled in her student list. She senses when Black★Rock Shooter beheads Arata´s hooded figure. Eventually it is revealed that she first merged with her other self to protect the other world and Strength. Plot She is the middle school counselor at Mato's school, running "Dawn Counseling" at the consultation room. Mato runs into her on the first day of school, and she tells Mato to come over anytime if she has any problems. When Mato does show up to talk about her situation with Yomi, she comforts Mato by telling her that making enemies is a part of life and that there is someone out there who will bear her heart's pain in her stead. A few days later, Mato comes back to tell her about her strange dream that she had involving two mysterious girls and a call for help. Saya tells her that dreams are sometimes a way for friends to tell each other things that can't be said in words, and that Yomi might be telling her something. The next time she is seen, she is watching a dejected Yomi in front of her room, and asks if she wants to go in. Yomi refuses kindly and runs off. While in her room, Saya makes fun of Yomi's meek refusal, pulls out a list of students and looks at the page with Yomi and Mato's pictures, both of which have their names circled. Arata later comes in to meet her after being publicly shamed by the school, telling her that she shouldn't do things she's not good at. However, instead of comforting her, Saya downplays her attempt at remaining positive. She insists that it's okay to cry if it hurts, that she's being strong by acting like this when the whole school is laughing at her. When Yomi is walking home, Saya calls out to her and invites her in for coffee. Yomi obliges. Saya offers sugar and Yomi asks for two spoonfuls. Saya ignores the request and gives her black coffee instead. When Black★Rock Shooter beheads the hooded figure that resembles Arata, Saya noticeably senses it. When Yomi goes to Saya for help due to both Mato and Kagari distancing themselves from her, Saya simply says that no one needs Yomi, only to then pretend she said nothing. This causes Yomi, and in turn, Dead Master, to steadily break down. When Yomi and Dead Master finally break down completely, Saya seems to sense it and simply mutters, "Success". Later, Saya offers Mato a drink. She asks for coffee, but Saya gives her black tea instead, and says that she actually hates coffee. Saya asks Mato if she really wants to save Takanashi. Mato is unsure, but ultimately says yes. Saya suggests that if that is the case, Mato should die for her. She attempts to strangle Mato but releases and says she was only kidding. As Mato is about to run off, Saya suggests that she should go to the art room, where "something cool" is awaiting for her. Saya then mutter to herself "I don't have to kill you today". She is later seen in her house following Black★Rock Shooter's fall to insanity, as witnessed by Black★Gold Saw . A constant ringing of her doorbell snaps her out of her thoughts. When she opens the door, she finds Yuu carrying an unconscious Mato on her back. Saya slaps Yuu and reprimands her carelessness, aware that if Mato or any girl bears the entirety of their pain and suffering by linking with their "other" self, they will lose what little humanity they have left. She suggests that she awoke Dead Master by traumatizing Yomi. Saya avidly states that Black Rock Shooter has the capability of destroying the "Otherworld" if she is awoken, and tells Yuu to imagine what would happen to Mato/BRS if that happens. Believing that the only way to stop Insane Black★Rock Shooter is to kill Mato, Saya proceeds to extend her hands out to strangle her as she had at school. However, unlike before, she is unable to even get her hands around her as she had done nothing wrong and shouldn't be punished for it. The only option left for Saya is to link with Black Gold Saw and try and talk to IBRS to try and bring Mato back. Yuu tries to volunteer for the job, but Saya tells her to remain where she is since her duty is to protect "that girl", implied to be Yuu/Strength. In the "Otherworld", Saya tries to talk to Mato, effectively halting IBRS's assault and uses the opportunity to explain the past between Yuu and Saya. Saya is shown at a younger age, walking to school, and finds a young Yuu walking out of the school grounds, soaked in water, while other students look and laugh. Saya approaches Yuu and invites her to Saya's house. Saya's mother is aware of who Yuu's circumstances. As time goes on, Saya tries her best to become friends with Yuu. When Yuu's house catches fire, Saya briefly believes that Yuu started the fire to exact revenge on her neglectful parents. To her surprise, Saya hears Yuu behind her, who guesses Saya's suspicions. Taken aback and unable to respond, Saya watches as Yuu is taken into an ambulance. Saya snaps back and tries to chase after it and apologize. But before she gets far, she twists her ankle and falls over. Saya later finds Yuu near the river. She tries to apologize and promises she'll do whatever Yuu wants her to make up for it. Yuu's request is "to be protected." Saya seems confused as she is approached by Yuu. Yuu grabs Saya's shoulders and brings their foreheads close together, much like she did for Mato. She awakens Saya's other self, Black Gold Saw. In the present time, IBRS breaks out of the hold that kept her in place and attacks Black Gold Saw once again. Saya desperately tries to get Mato to come to her senses but fails. Strength saves Black Gold Saw and they both attempt to escape. Strength hides BGS away in a stone box. Saya's consciousness returns to the real world, surprised by Strength's actions. Saya breaks down in tears at her own powerlessness against against Insane Black Rock Shooter and apologizes to Yuu, Mato, and Black Rock Shooter. Gallery Saya Irino 2012.jpg|Saya Irino 2012 Black Rock Shooter - 01 - Large 32.jpg|Mato Kuroi and Saya There comes a possibility.JPG|A younger Saya Screen Shot 2012-03-16 at 4.30.42 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-03-16 at 4.36.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-03-16 at 4.11.50 PM.png brs7.PNG|A younger Saya greeting Yuu * Category:Characters Category:Anime-Exclusive Characters